


Moments with Allona Lavellan

by JessicaMariana



Series: Moments [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMariana/pseuds/JessicaMariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles featuring Inquisitor Allona Lavellan.<br/>You don't have to read them all, and the chapters are not connected to one another. And be sure to check each chapter's summary for more specific tagging!</p><p>PROMPTS FOR THESE SHORT SCENES ARE OPEN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vhenan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Allona / Solas**  
>  This chapter takes place after What Pride Had Wrought.  
> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Angst

“ _Fen’Harel ma halam!_ ”

Allona slammed the door after herself and rushed through the main hall, tears stinging in her eyes and blurring her vision. She needed to hold it together just long enough to lock herself in the tower. She tried calming her demeanour, but the nobles watched her with wide eyes and some began whispering as soon as she passed, and it annoyed her only further. Allona clenched her hands into fists at her side. She cursed the people who’d thought it to be a good idea to invite nosy Orlesians to Skyhold. She tore open the door at the end of the hall and ran inside. She slumped against it the moment it closed, and gasped for air while wrapping her arms tightly around herself so she wouldn’t fall apart. She couldn’t breathe. Her entire body trembled with the restraint she’d put on herself. Now it was all crumbling down.

She stroked her hands over her face, still seeing the bright light of Solas’ spell behind closed eyelids as he had removed her vallaslin.

She felt used. All this time, these months she’d been with the Inquisition, she’d thought Solas cared for her. So why, after the many calm and quiet nights they had spent talking and just being together, did he push her away?

 _Vhenan_ , he had called her between gentle kisses and soft caresses.

 _Vhenan_ , he had greeted her with a smile when she had come into the rotunda.

 _Vhenan_ , he had said in a sad whisper as he had stepped back and walked away.

Allona never wanted to hear that word again.


	2. Gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Allona / Cullen**  
>  This chapter takes place between Doom Upon All the World and Trespasser.  
> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship, Fluff, Naked Cuddling

“That tickles,” Allona cried, and tried to push out from beneath Cullen’s persistent lips travelling up her naked back.

“I can’t help it,” he replied between kisses. His unshaved chin scraped against her as he spoke and tickled even more. “You’re beautiful like this.”

“Stop,” she squealed and giggled, trying harder to escape Cullen’s embrace, but Cullen only tightened his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

“It’s nice to see you like this: happy,” he murmured, more to himself than to Allona.

Allona reached down and stroked the back of Cullen’s hand. It had been hard, but here she was, finally taking part of a normal life again. Peace was restored to Thedas and she could breathe easily. But when things went quiet and she had a moment to herself, Allona still remembered Solas.

“Care to share your thoughts?” Cullen asked softly, leaning his chin against Allona’s shoulder.

Allona turned around to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck with a smile. “I love you,” she said.

“I love you too,” Cullen replied. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, lingering there for a moment as he slid his hand down to Allona’s hips and moved their bodies up against one another.

Sometimes, it was just that simple.


	3. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Allona / Cullen**  
>  This chapter takes place just before Trespasser.  
> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship, Fluff

Allona could tell Cullen wanted to say something; his mouth kept opening and closing indecisively, and a frown wrinkled his brow. She watched him quietly as he traced the tip of his thumb back and forth over the base of her ring finger.

“Cullen,” she said after a moment, unable to stand the look on his face any longer. “What’s wrong?”

“What?” Cullen asked dazed.

“What’s wrong?” Allona repeated and turned onto her side to face him. She tucked herself closer against his chest and looked into his hazel eyes.

Cullen swallowed and lay quietly for another moment before opening his mouth once more.

“Nothing’s wrong,” he said slowly, as if he wasn’t sure about it himself.

“You can tell me anything,” Allona said reassuringly, and placed her free hand flat against his chest.

Cullen’s thumb kept fidgeting over her other hand as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He opened them again and looked Allona straight in the eye.

“I’ve been thinking,” he murmured, and as the room fell silent again, his cheeks turned pink.

Allona waited patiently, holding her breath. She had an idea of what he was about to say, but she wanted to hear him say it.

“Yes?” she prompted impatiently.

Cullen swallowed.

“It’s been some time now,” he said, dropping his gaze. “The world seems to be at peace again. I’m at peace, and I think you are- I mean, I hope you are too?”

Allona nodded.

“It’s not been easy,” Cullen continued. “but having you at my side has made it bearable.”

The room fell silent again. Allona felt herself winding up; butterflies fluttered around in her stomach, and she could barely lie still.

“Oh, just get to the point, Cullen!” she snapped, prodding at him.

“Will you marry me?”

He looked back into her green eyes, his own pair glistening in the sunlight.

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes.” Allona replied, bouncing on the spot, making the entire bed shake.

Cullen smiled as she tore her hands from his and threw them around his neck. She rolled up on top of him and peppered his stubbled jawline, cheeks and lips with kisses. Right then, she was the happiest woman in Thedas.


	4. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Allona / Cullen**  
>  This chapter takes place after Doom Upon All the World.  
> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Hurt / Comfort

Allona crossed the bridge in silence, all the while keeping her eyes on the dark tower windows to the right. She wondered if he was there, waiting for her, and if he was alright. She hadn’t seen him during the battle. It made her nervous. What if she’d lost him and just didn’t know it yet? She hoped that he was safe so she would be able to climb the stairs to the tower, open the door, and be met by a strong pair of arms that would wrap around her.

Allona sighed as they passed under the gateway and rode their mounts to the stables.

“You go on ahead,” Varric told her quietly, seeing the anxiety clearly on her face.

Allona nodded. She climbed the stairs to the ramparts as quickly as her mangled body allowed her to, and once she reached the door she placed her hand on the handle and pushed it open. It creaked loudly.

“Cullen?” Allona called out, her voice trembling. But she couldn’t wait longer than a second for a reply before she rushed inside and looked around in a panic.

Cullen was just getting up from behind the desk.

“There you are!” he said, his voice filled with relief.

“You’re alive,” Allona sighed. She felt such relief herself that tears filled her eyes.

“And you’re alive,” Cullen said. He hurried around the desk to her side and wrapped his arms around Allona’s lanky figure.

Allona buried her hands and nose in his furry pauldrons and sobbed happily at the familiar touch and scent. Cullen was there. He was alright. He was alive. And so was she.

“Thank the Maker,” Cullen murmured as he pressed kiss after kiss to Allona’s temple.

They stood like that, in comfortable silence until Allona stopped crying. She then pushed away from Cullen’s embrace to look at him properly. He had a scratch on his chin, but didn’t seem gravely injured. She was in a worse shape, having been on the front line, but she would get better. _And so will he_ , she told herself with a faint smile.

Cullen reached up and cupped her face in one hand, then guided her lips to his. His lips parted and his tongue swept out to taste hers. She leaned heavily against him as he pulled her closer. He wanted to reassure that they were in fact both alive and well, and standing there in each other’s arms.

 _We’re alive_ , Allona thought. _No more fighting. No more nightmares._

 _We’re alive,_ Cullen thought, and added a small prayer of _“Maker, let this peace last.”_


	5. Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Allona / Solas**  
>  This chapter takes place right after Here Lies the Abyss.  
> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship

Allona walked in silence, all the while keeping her eyes on his back. He hadn’t said a thing since they’d left Adamant. She wondered if he was alright, or if he was just overwhelmed and deep in through. It made her nervous, not knowing what he was thinking. But she trusted him. If he had something to say, he would say it.

She sighed as she realised how late it had gotten, and how tired she was. Her body felt heavy and all she wanted was to lay down on her bedroll in the darkness of her tent. She pulled the flap of it open, and was just about the get in when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to meet Solas’ eyes.

“May I join you?” He asked.

Allona nodded.

“It is hard to believe that we are still alive,” Solas said as they sat down together on the ground inside the tent.

“But we are,” Allona replied, pulling her knees to her chest as she watched Solas cross his legs.

“So we are,” he agreed, a faint smile playing on his lips.

Allona wondered what he was thinking. It was hard to figure out sometimes. His facial features remained calm, but something stirred deep in his grey eyes.

Allona tilted her head against her arm. Solas could feel her eyes him and looked up to meet them. He gave her another faint smile.

“You frightened me when you didn’t follow,” he said quietly, his expression softening. “...when we left the Fade. I thought I may have lost you.”

Allona was taken aback by Solas’ honesty. She didn’t even notice when his hand slid off his leg to rest on top of hers, or how he leaned slightly closer to her.

Allona forced herself to blink and opened her mouth to reply, but couldn’t - Solas’ lips were on hers in an instant; soft but determined. His free hand reached up and cupped her cheek, pulling her closer to him.

Allona’s eyes slid shut, and she melted into his embrace. It was rare for him to touch her at all, so each time he kissed her, it was like the first time all over again: excitement, slight surprise, and the sudden urge to be closer. Allona ran her hands up Solas’ back to his shoulders, and grabbed hold of them to pull him closer. Their chests pressed flat against one another, and breathing became harder, but it still wasn’t enough for Allona. Solas’ soft lips moved against hers, parted ever so slightly, and when he exhaled, Allona inhaled, and sighed blissfully. She could’ve stayed like that forever. But just as she thought it, Solas began to pull away. As always, Allona felt a pang of disappointment in her chest, and it was only made worse by the look Solas had on his face; one of regret.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly, avoiding her eyes. “I should leave you to rest.”

“Solas-,” Allona began to protest, but he was already on his feet.

“Good night, vhenan.”

Allona frowned behind his back. She had no intention of replying. In the back of her mind, she wondered why she put up with him.


	6. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Allona / Cullen**  
>  This chapter takes place after Doom Upon All The World.  
> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): -

Allona felt someone walk up behind her and turned to see Cullen standing there with a gentle smile on his scarred lips. 

“You managed to slip away,” he said quietly, so only she could hear.

Allona smiled back at him and tilted her head to the side.

“I had hoped for a moment alone before the day was done,” Cullen explained.

“Is there something on your mind?” Allona asked. In the warm light from the braziers she could see Cullen’s cheeks redden.

“Everything,” he said. His smile widened.

Allona opened the tower door and backed inside with Cullen slowly following her.

“The battle’s over,” Cullen said as they made their way upstairs. “There will be a new Divine...”

Allona glanced over her shoulder, wondering why Cullen was being so formal.

“...yet I don’t care about anything other than you being alive,” he finished.

Allona stopped abruptly and looked at him. “Cullen, are you...?”

Cullen scratched his neck as he always did when he got nervous or felt self-conscious, and looked at their feet. “I know that you and Solas-”

“Cullen,” Allona interrupted him, shaking her head. She took another few steps up. It had only been a couple of hours. She still had troubles wrapping her mind around it. Why had he gone, and where? Why hadn’t he said anything?

“It was not supposed to happen this way,” had been the last thing he'd said.

“What I meant to say was; are you alright?” Cullen stepped closer, and took her hand.

Allona met his eyes, and what she found in them made her heart ache with empathy. Could you love more than one person at a time?

Allona took a deep breath and looked down between them. “I am,” she replied. She looked back up at him and gave him a reassuring smile.

They stood in silence for a minute before continuing up to Allona’s quarters. Well there Allona sat down on the edge of her bed and watched as Cullen began to pace in front of her. She sat there trying to make sense of her feelings. She didn't notice how stressed Cullen got. The silence ate at his nerves.

A moment later Allona sighed and lay down. Cullen stopped pacing and looked at her with curiosity. Allona rubbed her face and brushed her messy hair back with her fingers.

“Cullen,” she said in a tone she didn't mean to sound so irritated. She took another deep breath and continued more calmly. “I care for you. I always have. There's no denying that. And I know you care for me too…” She paused.

Cullen stepped closer to the bed to see her face properly. She looked relaxed. It made him feel better. “I more than care for you,” he insisted.

Allona raised herself onto her elbows. “I know. And I want to reciprocate your feelings, but…”

Cullen gave her a crooked smile. “I understand.”

“I want to,” Allona repeated. “But I can't... Not yet. Give me a week. Maybe two.” She just needed to get over what happened with Solas, to let the shock pass and then let her emotions run wild for a couple of days so she could start mending.

Cullen now smiled in earnest as he bent down and kissed her forehead. Allona reached up to embrace him and buried her face in the soft pauldrons.  _ Soon _ , she told herself. This was only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I might still add some more little moments :) So keep checking for updates...


End file.
